


Finals Week = Netflix

by janetthetrigger



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetthetrigger/pseuds/janetthetrigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd met in college. </p>
<p>One shot college AU collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Quick Fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Quick Fix  
> Rated: K  
> Words: 100  
> Summary: Kristoff gets frantic calls whenever Anna’s sink breaks, he stays even when she gets ‘helpful’.

"Do you need help?" She asked, bouncing on her heels and tilting to get a better look. The wrench in her hand held tightly between her hands.

“No, Anna,” he sighed, repeating, “I’ve got it.”

“But, shouldn’t I know how to fix the pipes? In case they break again and you’re not around?”

“Just call me,” a grunt and the sound of metal slammed.

“You ok?”

“I’m fine.”

“Sure you don’t need help?”

He deemed it better not to reply.

“I found your crescent wrench,” proud and determined.

“Great, you remembered what it’s called.”

Under the sink, Kristoff unconsciously grins.


	2. Short People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short People  
> Rated: K+  
> Words:100  
> Anna loves taking the stairs.

“Anna,” his eyes shifted to the crowded stairs they were stopped in the middle of, “There are people around.”

She leaned closer, arms draped round his neck, “But this is the,” one finger curled in a lock of his hair, whispering, “only spot,” a wicked smile tugged at a corner of her mouth, “I’m taller than you.”

She jumped to hook her legs around his middle and planted a sloppy kiss on his mouth.

Kristoff grunted when he heard a few disapproving sighs.

“Eww!” Olaf punctuated his disgust with a shove.

They ended up in a tangle on the stairs.


	3. All-Nighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All-Nighter  
> Rated: K  
> Summary: Anna was really good at all-nighters.

They’d been awake for thirty hours by the time the food drive was over. Anna was wide eyed and smiling at the start and still wide eyed and smiling by the end, but somehow it wasn’t the same emotion.

Kristoff was a little frightened.

“I feel so awake!” She cackled, pumping her fists in the air and skipping ahead. The lamppost cast a pool of warm light above her, throwing shadows across her face but lighting the green in her eye as she turned to beckon him to catch up.

“Anna, I’m exhausted,” he trudged forward to where she had stopped, “and I couldn’t even finish my econ paper for tomorrow’s class.”

She grabbed his arms, looking up into his face as she flashed him another manic grin, “I’ll stay awake all night with you!”

“Really?” Skepticism.

“Yes,” her hands reached up to hold his face, bringing it down to her eye level, “we earned $2,000 and almost 2,000 lbs of canned food.” She nodded, her hands helping his face to mirror the movement, “We can do anything.”

As soon as he had settled on the couch, laptop in his lap and Anna snuggled underneath his arm, she was snoring lightly.

He decided he was too tired for the paper, who cared about the late grade.


	4. Meddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meddling  
> Rated: T (because butts are inappropriate, obviously)  
> Elsa is conniving, Anna is maybe ok with it, and Kristoff is cluelessly adorable.
> 
> Note: I wrote two versions of their meeting, one is in the process of being edited because my first post of it was terrible and I know what needs fixing.

“Hey Anna,” Kristoff has a hand behind his head and the other carrying his bucket of tools, “Your roomie said you were having plumbing difficulties again.”

“Did she?” Anna leans against the doorframe with arms crossed, turning to look back at her roommate Elsa who was in the process of leaving for a ‘study group session’. Nonchalance at its finest, she drifts around Anna and waves before disappearing down the hall.

This was the third time this week Elsa had called the ARD Kristoff to come fix the kitchen plumbing and been conveniently missing for his actual visit.

She shuts the door behind him and sighs, “I don’t know what’s wrong, Elsa didn’t tell me—“

He’s already bent down underneath the sink when she finds him. Anna has to swallow against the rather perfect picture his rear end makes.

“I got it.” He answers, huffing, “Someone keeps clogging the drain with carrots.”

“Wait, what?”


	5. Melodrama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melodrama  
> Rated: K  
> Wherein Kristoff is a good boyfriend and Elsa is a great sister.

“You brought me something?” Her eyebrows wagged cheekily, stippled her fingers in mock villain pose.

“Yes,” he played along, sighing, “I brought the—“

Pointing an accusing finger at his chest, giggles fought past her lips, “You must bow before your evil overlord!”

“Anna, this is ridiculous.”

“Fine, then hand over—“ In reaching to grab the bag of chocolate candy out of his hands, he deftly raised them above her head, a pout colored her lips.

“Maybe you don’t need these, if you’re going to play around…”

She jumped, barely reaching his outstretched hand, clinging to his chest as she tried to reach up higher. They were fairly tangled as her efforts proved fruitless. Laughing, Kristoff continued to evade her grasping fingers, turning his back to her.

“NO!” Melodramatically, Anna dropped to the floor to grab his leg, hugging for dear life as he took labored steps, “Kristoff, I can’t live without chocolate!”

The door opened, but Elsa was too busy glancing across a piece of mail to see the pair at first. The room went very quiet.

Finally she looked up, confused.

“What are you doing?” Elsa glanced between Kristoff, the bag of candy cradled to his chest, and Anna sprawled on the floor clinging to his leg. Under her scrutiny, the pair blushed.

“Well, Elsa—“ Responding simultaneously, “Elsa, We were just—“

“Stop fighting,” she brushed past them, smooth criminal, “You’re both pretty.”

Momentarily disordered, they only realized after she had shut the door to her room that Elsa had taken the chocolates with her.


	6. Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content  
> Words: 100  
> Rated: K+  
> When they can’t decide what to do on date night.

As soon as it had grown quiet, Kristoff knew they were stuck. Anna snuggled into his side, legs curled and head resting on his chest as his arm draped over her shoulder and twined with her fingers. The TV wasn’t even on, they’d been busy talking and now the silence was comfortable.

Another long week of classes, work, and internships. Friday night was supposed to be date night but neither of them had an opinion about what to do so they ended up doing nothing.

He breathed over her hair, nose resting lightly in her hair as he dozed. Cozy.


	7. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drowning  
> Rated: K+  
> Kristoff doesn’t reach her until she has stopped struggling, floating in deathly silence.

“Anna?” He’s hefted her onto the beach, coughing up water and shoulders shivering, ignoring the crowd suddenly surrounding them.

Not breathing. “Anna?”

“Anna?” Cold and wet and so unresponsive it stabbed him.

He tried to call her name again, couldn’t.

Rapidly, he was pushed aside as someone shouted, “I know CPR!”

He had to resign himself to clinging to her hand, laid warm lips over her already cold fingers as the stranger started chest compressions.

“Anna, I love you,” he heard himself whisper over her fingertips; pleading, praying, calling out to wherever she had gone.

If she—

When she woke up he’d say it, knew she would light up and put one of her small hands over his cheek as she leaned up to repeat.

“I love you, I love you…” Through the tormenting moments that she was insentient, he murmured it, a mantra to drag her back from the water. Drag the breath into her lungs. Drag the blood through her veins. Anything.

He could barely breathe.

Water bubbled from her lips, a dry heave as she leaned over to splutter the liquid from her lungs. The stranger nodded, breathing heavily as the adrenaline settled.

A sob broke from Kristoff’s lips, gently cradled her to him as he watched her suck in air thickly.

“Anna,” He wrapped another arm around her, pulled her to him suddenly, shivering as the emotion settled in his chest and her evening breaths blew over his shoulder.

“You’re safe,” swallowing past the sobs wrenching past his lips, “I love you.”

Repeated it, as if he might never get to say it again.


	8. Catchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They often have these little arguments driving in the car, most people know that's just their love language. 
> 
> (written for feisty-paants)

“I hate this song,” he stamped a finger into the radio dial, changing the station quickly.

“What?” Anna scoffed, “I like it, it’s catchy.”

“Really?”

Offended and defensive, she crossed her arms over her chest, “Yes. I want to listen to it.”

“We are not listening to that song in MY car.”

“Well, you’re always the one driving and I am the passenger,” raising a finger in the air decidedly, “Which means, I can pick the music.”

“No, it doesn’t mean that at all.”

“Uh-huh,” she nodded childishly, “It most definitely means I can.”

“Well, I’d rather die than listen to that song.”

“Why are you being melodramatic about this?”

He ignored her question, stared intensely at the road, “I’ll drop you off right here if you make me listen to it.”

“Kris! Rude!” She accused, garnered no reaction, “Fine, I won’t ever… help you with your calculus homework if you don’t let me listen to it.”

“Anna,” he whined, “You know I would fail that class—“

“Good, see if I care.”

With a growl, he pursed his lips broodingly, grumbling, “I could always get one of the campus tutors.”

“No,” Anna could taste the victory, “You’re too stubborn to admit you need help.”

A charged silence, her eyebrow lifted as she watched his struggle, a corner of her lips twitched eagerly.

“Fine!” he cried, conceding, “You win.”

The triumph filled her with the glee only known to those who had won a near-losing battle, punched the radio button back to the station.

A new song had already started.

Kristoff laughed so hard he nearly drove them off the road.


	9. Empty Spaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empty Spaces  
> Warning: Character death. K+  
> Summary: Kristoff would have wished for silence.

It was remarkably easy to lie still. Imagine he had become the mattress underneath him, sunk in like quicksand, morphed into thousands of threads. If he imagined himself as something inanimate, unfeeling, and still. So very still. Quiet enough to hear the earth move, to feel the sun tickle through the window and onto his skin, and see the seasons pass above him.

He felt breakable. Gathered strength from the still fresh smell of her sheets and the utter quiet of her abandoned room, like the moment would quench his thirst if he drank in all of it. Imagined that everything would keep going, that no one would miss a beat if he stayed with her—

A breath passed, difficult and constricted. If he stayed ‘here’. Not ‘with her’.

Not—

Elsa had let him in, he tried to overlook her red-rimmed eyes and evading gaze as she breathed in thickly, as if her lungs were pulled tight. Swallowed involuntarily as the same feeling shot through his chest.

They both tried to say something, apologized, but couldn’t continue. The silence was painful. So very painful.

“Can I…?” Kris made a half-hearted gesture toward her room, not sure what he really meant.

“It’s not…” Half sentences between the two of them, crowded to overflow with emotions neither of them felt capable of dealing with. Kristoff knew what she meant. It was messy. She hadn’t gone in to clean it. No one had gone in.

He would do anything to keep it that way, wanted the space saved as a chapel or a monument. Something tall and unapproachable except with the reverence reserved for saints or relics. It was a silly thought.

Just a silly thought.

Just a thought.

But he didn’t want to think anymore.

All the noise of the hospital and the traffic and the student center down the hall.

It was quiet here. In her bed filled with worn stuffed animals and way too many pillows. He always made that comment. Too many pillows.

Now there would never be enough if they couldn’t cover him in her smell.


	10. Drunk Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Calls  
> Rated: T+ (swearing)  
> Summary: She gets a call from him at some ungodly hour in the morning. 
> 
> Note: In the efforts to stem the angstyness of last chapter, here I give you something lighter. Fluffier.

“Kris?” It was way too early for this phone call, she wouldn’t even look at the time, already knew that it would only be unacceptable, “Hey. Kris?”  
He was still on the line, she could hear Top Gun in the background and realized that she could recognize the movie from such a limited amount of clues. This was ridiculous.

“Anna?”

“Yes, Kris.” Bleary eyed, she sat up and rubbed distractedly at her nose.

A heavy sigh that sent her toes curling, “Anna.”

“What?” Not as polite as she had hoped, did not have the capacity to wait for whatever shenanigans were going on.

“This isn’t something I ever say,” the slur and measured tone were immediately apparent, “We’ve known each other forever.”

It did not seem fair to tell him that they had only known each other for three years.

A whispered “Just tell her!” in the background was enough to connect Sven to the drunk incident. Kris answered with a whine, she had never ever heard him make such a high pitched noise.

Suddenly he spit out, “I love you.” 

The confession was enough to floor her, to send her heart into the ceiling and her hand clutching giddily at her cheek. 

He never said it. Always choked as he responded, “you too”. Never initiated. The one conversation they had about it amounted to him angry crying because he felt inadequate and her sympathy crying because she wanted to make him feel better but didn’t know what to say. It had almost been a fight. Bringing it up did not seem appropriate in the present circumstance.

Suffice to say, emotions were not one of his strong points.

“More than anything, like, I love you more than Top Gun… and more than Sven” a protest from his friend silenced quickly as he searched for his next words, “more than my couch… and more than bacon,” another pause.

Anna stifled a snort.

“But I really love bacon,” his voice pinched, distraught and heavy, “I really love bacon, Anna.”

“Kris,” she placated, knew that this was not the time to dwell on whatever feelings he dredged up, “It’s ok if you love bacon more than you love me.”

Another sigh, relieved, “Shit, thanks Anna. You’re the best—“

“Kristoff!” Another voice broke in, “What are you doing?!”

“I’m... calling Anna?”

“Bad Kristoff!” The phone crackled as it switched hands. “I don’t know what Sven told him to do, but he’s really drunk.”

“I can tell,” she smiled, fingers rested on her lip, pictured the scene at Olaf’s dorm, “I can tell.”

“I love you Anna!” He repeated it a few more times, silenced in the middle abruptly. 

Laughter bubbled as Olaf said his apologies distractedly, she could tell he was wrestling with Kristoff. She hoped that he wouldn’t regret this too much in the morning. 

Hell in a handbasket, she loved him.


	11. Sleepsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepsy  
> Rated: T
> 
> “Kristoff, no matter what I say, no matter how convincing I am, I have to go home tonight.” College AU.  
> For karis-the-fangirl, "Kiss me before I go." Fluff prompt, Kristanna

“Anna?”

She hums, shifts as her eyebrows raise but her eyes remain closed.

“Anna,” he snapped a finger above her face, she had told him she needed to go home after they were finished with homework, couldn’t stay over ‘even if she wanted to’. 

Another hum answers him and he sighs, rubs a hand over his own tired eyes as he stoops to grab her arms and lifts her into a standing position with ease.

“Come on,” hands on her waist from behind, he starts to push her toward the door, rests his head over hers and shuffles his feet with hers, “you were the one who said you had to sleep in your own bed.”

“No!” she whines, digs her feet in and leans back so she’s rested on him. 

“You want to stay here instead? You told me that in under no circumstances were you to let me convince you to stay, even if—“

“Okay, okay,” a huge yawn spread her face, her hands stretch above her as she moves away from his arms, “I’m going.” 

She’s sleep tipsy but Elsa is on her way, would come to pick Anna up after her shift ended, which she had just texted Kris. It was cold outside and even the short walk to the women’s dorms seemed disagreeable. 

“Khssshh beaa,” she leans against the wall by the door, speaks through another yawn.

“I’m sorry,” he laughs, raises an eyebrow at her slack position, “What’d you say?”

She pushes off the wall and snakes her arms around his neck, one eye open against her half asleep brain, “kiss me before I go.”

Teasing, “Right now?”

“Yeass,” she whines again, raises herself a few inches towards him on her tiptoes.

“You’re so whiny.”

“Sttaahhp.”

“Don’t you want me to kiss you?”

“Yes!” Before he can tease her more, she pulls his face down to hers, presses open lips against his. He smiles against her mouth, leans down so she doesn’t go off balance before he rests gentle hands in her hair. The moment is still and sweet, he enjoys the calming effect of her lips against his, allows him to forget about everything but the smell of her lavender shampoo and soft skin. 

His fingers curl in her hair and he shifts to deepen the kiss and shivers while her hand drags through the small hairs at the back of his neck. Drives him up a wall when she presses herself fully against him, has to rest his forehead against hers to breath heavily. 

“I’m going home now,” she says, steps back with a cheeky grin. 

With a shake of his head, he waves as she heads down the dorm hallway to the staircase. 

Alarmed, he almost runs to help her when she nearly collides with the doorframe of the stairs, but she laughs it off and is out of site before he can calm his panic. 

He doesn’t know what to do with her.


End file.
